夏日无尽
by Prototype Jing
Summary: 出场刀男：光忠，虎哥，歌仙仙，hsb。 没落华族女主，煤老板虎哥，旧士族歌仙，思想开放特立独行的浪子咪，以及终于拿到HE剧本的hsb。 背德元素有。甜度低，正经文，OOC预警。
1. 第一章

明治末大正初paro

咪，虎哥，歌仙*女婶

大OOC预警

* * *

Part 1

* * *

黄昏时分，汽车摇摇晃晃地从狭窄的小路拐上了主街道，憋了半天雪终于从乌泱的空中落了下来，被风卷得四散纷飞。  
行人车夫在寒冷风雪中低着头行色匆匆。司机连按着喇叭，在街道上挤出一条路来。  
这台代步的机器是从美国福特公司购入的新产品。整个国家也找不出几辆。若是在平时，这样的还算新奇的事物开在大街上会吸引不少眼球。只是在今天这样恶劣的天气里，无人有此闲心。  
年轻夫人从上车开始便神情恍惚。她裹着白狐裘，发丝按照时兴样子梳起精致的发髻，就像是一个被精心装扮的玩偶一般端坐车内一动不动。  
好在司机细心，车棚早就被拉了起来，没有半点雪花飘落在她身上，打湿那身染绘着金彩松纹的豆青色羽二重着物。  
说起来司机本是今日的轮休。有大半月未曾回家的他，想趁着风雪来临前回家探望一下母亲和妹妹。谁知收拾妥当正准备离去，就听管家说夫人临时要出门。  
脑中并没有太多的思考，他当即便解下了背上的行李，换了衣服，重新坐上了驾驶座。  
按照指示，司机把夫人载到了目的地。他碍于嘱咐只得留在车旁，强行压着跟着她的身后的冲动，目送她的背影走向了一个偏僻的小洋楼。  
好在片刻之后，夫人就回来了。她扶着司机的手坐上了车，之后便再没有开口。  
司机握着方向盘，从后视镜中小心翼翼地查看着她的神色。阴影中却看不清她的表情，只得作罢。  
不过说起来，夫人似乎对周围的一切都淡漠疏离。平时除了必要之语，本身就难得开口。就算是那双晶润漆黑的眼珠子落到自己身上，也仿佛是在看另一个世界。  
不知道过了多久，也不知开过了几条街道。消点方点起了街边的煤气灯，温暖的光芒照亮了道路以及路上的行人的面旁。  
低速驶过一座大桥后，司机只听身后人低而急促地说了一声："停车！"  
他愣了愣，连忙转动方向盘准备停靠。  
还没有等车停稳，原本沉默的夫人便扶着他的后背，不顾礼节地自己打开了车门，从车上一跃而下，顿时脚下一个踉跄。  
"夫人！"他惊呼，伸手想要去扶，却够不到半分。  
车棚勾掉了年轻夫人乌黑的发间那颗晶润硕大的珍珠簪，"啪"地一身掉在了地上。  
她却丝毫没有注意到，只是手指紧着肩头的白狐裘，踢踏着草履，急切地向着那人奔去。  
明明只需大声呼喊便可以叫住那人，她却只是用她自己可以听到的声音念着他的名字："光忠先生…"然后在雪中奔走得衣衫凌乱，溅起污秽之物沾上了雪白的分趾袜，一只螺钿描金的草履也不知去向。  
差几步就可追上他的时候，她却踌躇地放慢了脚步，抬手试图用指尖抿起了乱发，用指腹压平衣上褶皱。  
就是这须臾的犹豫，他那黑色洋装的背影一点一点地在风雪中远去。无力感渐渐在她身体上蔓延开来。她僵在了那里，手足无措。  
就在这时，被追逐的男人像是感觉到了什么。他骤然回头，人群中一眼便看到了狼狈的她，琥珀的眸子顿时浮现了诧异神色。  
仅仅思考了片刻，他毫不在乎地甩掉了他的那些吵吵嚷嚷的朋友们，就像她期望的那样，洋装裹挟着雪花大步向她走来。  
"夫人…"男人唤着她，向她伸出白色手套的手。  
她急切地抓住了他，被冻得冰冷手指便被他收紧在宽大的手心之中。  
"这大冷天的，你怎么会在这里？"他声音似有魔力，让她周身瞬间变得轻飘飘了起来。  
"我…我想见你…你的邻居说你不在…可是我…"她望着他，语无伦次地说着。  
"长船先生，快点啊，我们要丢下你先走了！"风中飘来他的那些洋装海派的朋友不耐烦的催促。  
闻言，她的肩头似乎哆嗦了一下。那双望向他的双眸，水光微动。  
光忠心下了然，他叹了口气。  
回头大声向着朋友们喊着："你们先走吧！"  
随后他解下了自己的厚实的围巾，罩在了少妇纷乱的发丝上，然后扶住了她的腰肢。  
"我送你回家。"他在她头上低声开口。

汽车再次启动时，周围的空气似乎变得不那么寒冷。  
身旁的女人倚着车门扶手，双颊绯红，眼睛晶亮。就算是衣衫有些凌乱，发丝散乱胡乱插着珍珠簪，略有狼狈，却丝毫没有显露出半分落魄之感。  
或许是因为方才年轻的司机捧着寻回的那双精美的草履，弯下身子为她穿上。那分明是在锦衣玉食的宠爱之中浸泡之人才有的贵气。像是含在蚌中的明珠，怎会有半点落魄之态？  
至于这个女人发生了什么。为什么急着要见他，甚至仅仅是见他一面就心满意足。就算是她对他只字未提，长船光忠并不是完全不知情。

娑罗双树之花色，表盛者必衰之兆。  
维新之后的数十年间，风云变幻。华族士族本以为可以地位永固。可荣光却随着旧时代的消失早已不复从前。  
没落的旧公卿华族靠着新崛起的富有商人之间的联姻，维持着生活体面。  
他身边有很多这样的女人。像插在瓶中的娇花一般，被生活禁锢，凭着从他身上得到些许慰藉，得以维生。  
而他呢，则靠着她们所谓的赠礼来养家糊口。  
各有所求，各取所需。这便是夫人们以及他的生存之道。那是藏在所谓新时代的浮华背后不足为人道的真相。

* * *

铁花门打开，汽车缓缓行驶进了新修建没多久的宽敞整洁的洋式庭院。  
绿地之间那条铺着碎石的路面，要是在下雨天，无论是行马还是驱车都不会溅起泥泞。  
无数的灯火在玻璃罩中照亮了庭院中那座气派的洋楼。就算下人也不会去的犄角旮旯也整夜整夜地灯火通明。  
门童打开车门，迎着二人进了大门，便慌慌忙忙去通报主人。  
在这个铺设着华丽织就的地毯，陈设着精心修剪的花束的宅子里，充斥着不成调，咿呀难听的乐曲声、男人们的高声喧闹，敲击器皿刺耳的声音。  
本该与身边的男人道别，勾着男人臂弯，夫人却在这时颦起了眉，似不愿让他离去。  
对自己念念不舍的女人光忠早已屡见不鲜。他本就是靠此谋生，虽然有时心存怜惜难以撇下她们独自离开，却知道深知自己的身份和位置。  
耐心安抚着身边女人，他说着："若是改日夫人还愿见我，我必然会来相见。"  
夫人闻言，似乎恢复了一些理智。她垂睫，慢慢松了手，自嘲道，"我今天是怎么了，竟然如此失态…"

光忠不知如何回答。他思考时琥珀色的眸中总有带着一丝疏离。仅仅是一片刻，夫人便有所感知，再次抬眼望向了他。  
"我并不是想让你为难…只是…"似乎难以开口，她侧过了头，露出了颈部线条延伸至衣领中，半掩的腮在乌黑的发丝下显得苍白无比。  
家族带来的应是时刻优雅从容的高贵气质，可面前的华族女人却带着几分讨好和卑微。光忠从来没想过自己会在她的眼中看到这样的神情。他忽然感到有些莫名气闷，刚想说什么，却听屋子的那一头浑厚的男声破空而来。  
"夫人可回来了！"  
闻得此言，身边年轻夫人不禁一颤，本就苍白的脸变得更加没有颜色。  
开口那人仿佛并没有意识到门廊下暧昧气氛。他手持着酒枡步伐不稳地向两人走来。  
只见他身材魁梧，织着华丽的菊纹的衣料层层堆叠在结实的腰间。冬日里大大咧咧袒露着长年走夫挖窑练就的结实肌肉。一路过来，手中酒撒了一半在身上。  
夫人不知是心有愧疚还是厌恶他满身酒气，略微别过了头去，似不愿见到她的夫君。下一刻便又整理好了自己的状态，在仆从面前勉强向他微微鞠躬致礼。  
"怎么弄得这般模样，"洋楼的主人仿佛被她的样子逗乐一般哈哈笑了起来，"手脚没有摔坏吧？你们几个，快带夫人去换身衣服。"  
迎来的侍女簇拥着夫人匆匆离去。她在楼梯间回过头来，望向光忠，嘴唇微启，却没法说出话。  
目送着夫人被侍女们淹没的身影，光忠随后将目光转到了眼前醉酒的男子身上。他微微颔首："许久未见，疏于问候，还请长曾祢先生见谅。"  
健壮的男子胡乱摆摆手，"欸，这下雪天地滑，她执意外出，不小心摔倒。多亏长船先生将她送回。"  
这段话吐词清晰，条理顺畅，看似醉酒的男人哪里有半点醉酒的样子。  
光忠心下清明，这些话虽然是托辞，却也勉强保全了颜面。自己的夫人正大光明地带着情人到了自家门口，这样的事原封不动传出去，终究是不光彩。  
"哪里哪里，举手之劳而已。"他说着，尽量使自己的话语听上去真诚一些。他不是没有自知之明的傻子。他只想着早些离开。  
长曾祢靠着扶手摇摇晃晃，看似乎没有听清楚光忠在说什么。他打了个手势，身边的仆人便捧上了一个锡制托盘到了光忠面前。  
"先生这是何意啊？"看清托盘上是何物后，正准备辞行的光忠微微睁大了眼睛。开口时却不懂声色。  
长曾祢没有答话，只是用没有握着酒杯的手，做出了个请的手势。  
那是一张支票。上面写着的数额已经超出了光忠多年存款。只要拿着它，便可以从中央银行提出这笔巨款。  
看着这唾手可得的好处，光忠忽然觉得有些荒谬可笑，只感到内心有一股邪火在燃烧。曾经是门第之别，如今是财富之差。似乎只要拥有了金山银山便可以为所欲为。  
仅仅是须臾之间，光忠便努力整理好了情绪。他抬眼直视着眼前的男人，脸上挂着最无懈可击的微笑，伸手拿起了那张支票，在指尖摩挲。  
"长曾祢先生如此阔绰熟练地打发人，这样的事情平时没有少做吧。"他忽然想到了什么，又继续开口道。"听说夫人的兄长在政界大显身手…看来想要藏住佳人，金屋银屋恐怕都不够呢…"  
讽刺之言却只是让长曾祢先生的眉梢动了动。不过他并没有出言反驳，只是以一种脱离醉态朦胧的清明的目光审视着光忠。  
一时间，两人都沉默不语。仿佛在暗暗估量着彼此。  
一个是穷苦百姓出生，赚得万贯家产的石炭大亨。一个是凭借俊美面容和不俗谈吐，依靠情人们的赠礼度日的没落士族之后。  
光忠给予长曾祢的夺妻子之恨，长曾祢给予光忠的嗟来食之辱。  
这一切，看似为了一个女人。可是说白了却是为了自己的颜面。  
旧武士最看重的便是尊严。不过身处这样的没落世道，尊严既不能果腹亦不能保暖，仅仅是一道沉重的枷锁。  
最后，光忠是先有了动作。他笑了笑。"我还真是失礼了。"说着，手一松，那张支票落回了盘中。  
意料之中，长曾祢脸色顿时一沉。"长船先生是觉得还不够么？"宽阔的胸腔中发出的声音如瓦釜般低沉，其中隐隐透出了危险之意。  
若是长曾祢先生的手下，如此情形之下定会被吓得手足俱软。光忠却并未因他的气势而有所动容，唇边的笑容都没有半分收敛。  
在华族士族们看来，长曾祢先生这些商人满身铜臭，粗俗不堪，难登大雅之堂。但光忠从没有小觑过眼前这位出生底层，靠着自己搏出家业的男人。见识和胆识定有过人之处，才能已如此年纪爬到这个位置之上。  
家主的意思显而易见，是不能再容下妻子的情人了。光忠虽不喜他这般行事，却无法不尊重对方的意见。  
最后，他缓缓俯身向长曾祢鞠躬："先生尽可放心，我自有分寸。不会让先生为难。"  
他说出这句话时，忽然想到了那位出身名门的夫人，心有一丝丝惋惜。

* * *

雪天汽车开得摇摇晃晃。光忠几次抓住了扶手坐直了身体。  
是长曾祢先生专门派了车和司机送光忠回去。  
自己的妻子私会情人，这个男人与其说是冷静异常倒不如说是志在必得。  
光忠仔细揣测着，手指在皮制的座椅上一下一下打着节奏。  
早听说过长曾祢先生豪迈大度，广结人缘。亦有传闻说他果决狠辣。  
与华族的联姻让身为暴发户的他有了在政界的影响力和难得的体面。  
或许不屑于为了一个联姻棋子争风吃醋，所以默许了光忠的存在。可今天却不知道发生了什么，触到了他的底线。  
光忠想起了夫人那双热切的双眸，忽然觉得有些烦躁。  
恋爱？想要的自由？她分明是什么都不懂，亦无力改变命运，只是攀住了自己眼前漂浮过的浮木罢了。  
他抓了抓自己微卷的黑发，再这么想下去也没有任何意义，那位夫人以后也不会相见了。  
望着窗外的飞雪，手指尖却意外地触碰到了车椅缝隙中一张遗落的折叠着的小纸片。  
借着微弱的路灯，他依稀看清了纸上的和歌以及炭笔描画的人像，顿觉心情变得更加复杂…

车很快就到达了目的地，司机起身离开了座位为光忠打开车门。  
光忠迈腿下车时，终于看清了司机那张一直被他忽视面容。  
眼前年轻人看起来和自己差不多年纪。脸庞清秀，双唇饱满，眉浓若画，长睫如扇一般微微扑闪，被光忠看得有些恼怒，鼻孔中不禁发出"哼"的一声。  
光忠扬起眉，忽然觉得有趣。  
他伸出带着黑皮手套的手，举齐眉边，指尖处正夹着那张落在车椅缝隙的纸片。  
"轻身如有术，愿化作清风，吹入湘帘隙，向君诉苦衷。"  
光忠缓缓地念出了纸片上的和歌，看着心事被窥破，司机的脸色变得越来越精彩。  
"觊觎自己主人的女人，想不到你的胆子大得还真让人吃惊。"  
司机羞愤，伸手想要去夺那张纸片，光忠却将它攥紧拳中。  
"还给我！"他急怒。"你这家伙，真该万死。"  
"之定歌仙君…来着？"光忠抓住了他再次伸出的手腕，制住了他的动作。"这个名字…你也是士族出身？"  
歌仙用力挣脱了他的手，恨恨道，"事到如今，还说什么士族华族。你与我不都是看着别人脸色行事。"  
光忠看着他，忽然哈哈大笑了起来。"说的不错，士族华族又如何。世道艰难，还有什么好说的。不管是你我，还是那位金尊玉贵的夫人，不都是被别人豢养的宠物么。"  
歌仙怒道："夫人她钟情于你，你怎可如此羞辱她！"  
虽然行事有些冒失，但他言语中处处透着维护之意，似将倾心之人看得比自己重要许多。  
光忠微怔之后不仅有些感慨。歌仙是真挚之人。不像自己，总想着帅气优雅，时刻留意着后路，可以全身而退。  
"我有的不过是金钱买来的虚假爱情罢了。"他叹道，将那张纸片插进了歌仙制服胸前的口袋中，拍了拍对方的肩臂。  
他的举动让歌仙一头雾水，诧异地睁着眼睛，似不知如何开口。  
"你…"  
"哦呀，都这么晚了。"光忠截住歌仙的话头。他掏出怀表，看了看时间。"再不快些可要被抱怨了。"  
说罢他转身，大步走向那座传来乐声和欢声笑语的小楼。  
那里灯火通明，飞雪中温暖无比，足以让人将一切烦恼抛在脑后。

* * *

夫人蜷缩在柔软蓬松的床上，壁炉中燃烧的炭火和调到了最暗的煤油灯，给室内笼上了一层薄薄而温暖的黄光。  
她向来浅眠，今夜更甚。梳洗完毕后，平日里睡在外间的女仆都被她遣走，只因女仆夜间翻身呼吸会惊动到她。  
女仆幸苦劳作一天，夜间得以安眠。而她是锦衣玉食，却思虑过度，辗转难眠。  
不知躺了多久，朦胧间隐约听得房门锁被转动，随即"哐啷"一声瓷器碎裂的响动，紧随着一声低低的咒骂。  
夫人醒了一大半。她披衣起身，用手拨亮了的煤油灯，顿时驱散了整个房间的黑暗。  
只见门口魁梧男人贴着墙根抱着头坐着，旁边托盘翻倒，瓷器混着茶水碎了一地。  
"长曾祢先生…"她见状有些怔神。  
"唷，把你吵醒了。还真是抱歉呢…"烂醉的男人挣扎着想要爬起来，却一掌拍在了碎瓷器上，顿时拉开了一条口子，很快便渗出了鲜红的血液。  
"你流血了！"  
见出了红，本就惊讶的夫人顿时变得混乱起来。她披散着头发，下意识地冲出了房门想要叫人，却被好不容易站起身来的男人擒住了手臂，轻轻松松便托着膝弯横抱了起来。  
男人身上满是酒气，手掌淌着的血弄污了她的寝衣。她受惊不小，不知他欲为何。一时间不敢挣扎，只是怔怔地望着他。  
当她反应过来时，已经被甩到了床榻上。男人欺身将她压制在了身下。  
"你的手…"她这才开始挣扎了起来，希望唤醒眼前男人的理智，却收效甚微。  
"你是…在关心我？"男人体魄健壮，肌肉的线条灯光下起伏。  
他本想抚摸身下人细腻光洁的脸颊，对方却下意识地扭过了头。酒精的驱使让他忍不住从领口撕开了她的寝衣。掌心的伤口在力道的压迫下顿觉刺痛。  
男人兀自抓住了她的一只乳房，埋首其中。流淌的血液，抹上了夫人雪白的肌肤。  
"别…"知道他想要什么，夫人抗拒了起来，死死抵住他的肩头，手下肌肉发硬。"今天不要…"  
这句话出口却像是触动男人的心神。他骤然从她的胸口抬起头，扳过她的下巴，低头粗暴地亲吻她，试图用唇齿扣开她紧闭的双唇。  
他的行为似乎招致了女人的反感。她咬着牙，躲避着他的吻挣扎得越来越激烈。  
长曾祢本就情绪不稳，见夫人如此反抗，不由觉得异常烦躁。他要想温柔体贴，在她面前却总显得笨手笨脚。  
虽然早知妻子在外有人，今天远远看见在门廊下，她和那位风流的男子站在一起，举止亲密，只觉得妒意和颜面尽失的羞愤顿时上涌，几乎难以压制。若不是家中有客，恨不得一拳打在那个男人脸上。  
"你还记得自己是谁的妻子么？"他低吼着，宽大粗燥的手掌忍不住握住了她纤细的脖颈，宣誓主权一般，剥夺了她呼吸的权力。  
他并未用力，身下的女子却渐渐涨红了脸，因为恐惧，眼角渗出点点泪水。  
感觉到了手上的凉意，大惊之下他才放开了手，急忙安抚地抹去她的泪水，却发现，那些眼泪越掉越多。悔意与挫败油然而生。  
他何时经历过这样的事。发迹前，他同乡相好的姑娘和妇人便有好几个。发迹后，出手大方说话随和的他在吉原的游女花魁们里也大受欢迎。  
从来都是女人们主动向他示好。可眼前这一位，看似娇弱温顺，实则是从不将他的讨好殷勤放在眼里的铁石心肠，半分表情都舍不得施舍。  
夫妻间的温存变得像是他自取其辱自讨苦吃。他却一次又一次地忍不住尝试。  
那句话是怎么说的来着？高岭之花？果然是要走过山路崎岖才能采撷到的芬芳。  
如今这朵花已在怀中。他半威胁半安抚地提醒着她妻子的责任，粗粝的手指剥开她的核心，碾压榨取花蜜，让自己骇人的粗大进入她狭窄的甬道时不那么艰难，她流露出一丝难忍痛楚与快感的媚意。  
那种表情，几乎每次都能让长曾祢兴奋地发根发麻。本有的怒火和难言的不快顿时消失殆尽。  
用下巴上冒出的胡子轻扎女人的脖颈，看着缩脖躲避的她频频皱眉，只觉得有趣。他在她的身上吸出一朵朵鲜红的痕迹，反复标记着所有权。逞着她老实不再反抗之时，换着姿势讨好她，或坐或卧，忽然站起身来，看她惊呼着，两条藕臂努力攀在自己身上，不敢松手。花穴因为突如其来的天旋地转，而紧张地剧烈收缩，泻出了大量的花蜜。那一头乌黑柔顺的长发，随着她摇头的动作，搔着他宽阔的胸膛和壮硕的肩头，让他不由地呻吟出声，几乎当即缴械投降。  
咬紧牙关，他强行压下了几乎要脱口而出的污言秽语，轻轻将女人放回了床榻间，抽出了自己依然硬如铁杵的巨物，看她如缺水的鱼一般，仰着脖子，沉溺在高潮的余韵之中。逞着她还未缓过劲，随即又含住了她依然抽动不止的下体，舌尖来回舔舐着那被撑开的缝口…  
屋内暖炉中火光将熄。长曾祢地起身，拿起火钳，添加炭块。  
他浑身不着寸缕，只有手上的伤口被他自己用撕碎的布条草草勒紧包扎。肌肉分明的男体在火光下如镀金箔。  
待炭火重新燃起来后，他重新回到了床榻上，搂着那位被子下同样赤裸的熟睡中的女人。听着窗外落雪之声，嗅着她身上的香气。  
如果可以的话，他只想将一切苦闷抛之脑后，就在这床榻间醉生梦死。


	2. 第二章

"父亲大人！鱼上钩了！"焦灼的日光倾泻下的河面波光粼粼。夏日蝉鸣的河畔的男孩赤脚跳着，急慌慌地去拽鱼线。

"别慌别慌！慢慢收线！"

那条鱼，鲜活有力，在父子两人的合力下，从水中拽了出来。

"啊！是竹荚鱼呢！"

男孩连忙去拿网去兜，然后手忙脚乱地一边跟鱼搏斗，一边和腰间插着的带手碍脚的佩刀较劲。

他的父亲看得哈哈大笑，说着武士之魂也有捣乱的时候。

所谓的武士之魂，便是那把对男孩来说过于长的打刀。

虽然自士族起事被镇压后，朝廷颁布了废刀令，在这远离京之都的北方却执行的并不严苛，很多士族子弟还是保留着佩刀习武的习惯，他们长船家作为北方士族大家也不例外。

每年这段时间，剑术稽古完毕后，父亲总会带着他躲开了烦人亲戚，到河的入海口捉鱼嬉戏。

这里依山靠海，一年四季都有富足的鱼产，夏季正是竹荚鱼穴子肥美之时。

就算不捉鱼，解了佩刀，咬着草根躺在河滩上，也能呆上半日一天。

他那身为家主的父亲，尤其喜爱料理。

捉来的几条鱼被他清理干净后，穿上了削尖的树枝，架在火上烤得皮酥肉嫩，又撒上了装在鱼囊中的香料和海盐，香味诱人。

父子两人大快朵颐，直到夕阳余晖，染红了河面。

"呐…竹若丸呀…"男人用树枝拨弄着火堆，随口道："时候不早了，剩下的鱼拿回去给你母亲和弟弟吧。"

竹若丸本咬着鱼骨，听了此言，顿时皱了鼻子，似不愿意。

篝火被拨弄得啪啪啪地爆着火星，他的父亲见他如此，不由地伸手去揉男孩的顶发："臭小子…"

男孩不满地抗议，举着鱼骨连连缩脖躲避。

二人打闹了一会儿，父亲终于放过了他，将拨弄火堆的树枝扔在了一边，向后仰去靠在土堆上："罢了罢了，不做也罢。真要拿去了还显得刻意，又何必呢。唉…"

竹若丸听着父亲优柔寡断的自言自语，不由地心觉不妥。族中叔祖父看见父亲这个样子一定会杵着拐杖吹胡子瞪眼训斥父亲要拿出家主的气度，顺便恨恨地咒骂家中揽权的"铜臭女狐狸"。

叔祖父口中的"铜臭女狐狸"便是竹若丸的母亲。

母亲商贾出生，母家原本是当地兑换货币的两替屋。维新后拓展了经营范围，承包了几座矿山，做起了石炭生意。

比起士族长船家都渐渐没落，母亲本家却是蒸蒸日上。

即使如此，在叔父看来，这桩婚事也是极不相配的。

"长船家可是和陛下流着一样的血液。岂是一届平民可以高攀？"

听说当年议亲时，叔祖父曾当众这样说过。

即便如此，父亲仍然娶了母亲。因为表面上歌舞升平的长船家早就入不敷出濒临没落。

父亲生性温和，没有家主的风范，平时就喜欢捣鼓研究料理，家中大小事全交给了叔祖父。

母亲则是强势之人，在长子竹若丸被叔祖父夺走抚养后，与叔祖父斗了许多年，甚至连养在叔祖父身边的自己都顺带厌恶起来，一味宠爱自己亲手抚养的弟弟。

而父亲夹在母亲和叔祖父中间，睁一只眼闭一只，全然不管不顾。遇到难处了，他便只知逃到河边钓鱼或者到相好的游女处彻夜不归。

可是这样的父亲，却死在了故土千里之外冰冷的土地上。甚至连尸首都没有能够被回来。

竹若丸记忆中也是那么一个夏日，父亲在接到入伍文书后，前往了神社。本坪铃沙啷作响，两次击掌清脆的声响破空，然后他第一次听见了父亲说起了七生报国这样的话。

参加过那场战争的老兵说，那里冬夜长得令人窒息，冻土连铲子和铁锹都无法挖开。

温和得甚至有些懦弱的父亲就长眠在那样一个陌生寒冷的地方。

那天十六岁的竹若丸带着亡父的配刀狂奔了许久，最后力脱瘫倒在了河滩上，望了苍蓝的天空。

那时候，他已经元服，取名光忠，便是长船家的新任家主，肩负起一个老朽到一碰就会碎裂，却强行描上新鲜精致彩绘的家族。

这个屋檐下的人们，依然进行着毫无意义的明争暗斗。母亲一直暗地里想要弟弟继承家主之位。叔祖父则坚决拥护自己。他看着这一切却想发笑，却又觉得可悲。

这个时代已经不再是旧士族的时代了。

同年，长船光忠借口增长见识外出游历，上京投奔远嫁华族的姑母，逃离了那个压抑的宅子，逃离了家主这个身份。

* * *

战争的伤痛和胜利的喜悦相互裹挟着，浸润浮世繁华。

上京在那会儿是一件流行的事。一穷二白的底层平民，还是地方上乡巴佬豪族都在心里念想上京。不管是为了讨生活，赚上小钱糊口，或是看看所谓的修上了洋楼港口军舰的都市，回去给家族中人吹嘘。

那是个各种思想碰撞交融的时代。民主主义启蒙思想盛行，社会运动勃兴。在北方的乡下都不时能看到街头讲演，在经济和权力的中心只能是更甚。走在路上伸手便可抓住飞扬的传单。

长船光忠就在这样的城市里生活了好几年。

刚开始的一段时间，他在孀居的姑母家借宿。考上了帝国大学的文学系后，他便搬出去和朋友们住在了一起。

那时最时髦的便是海派作风。一群年轻的小伙子穿上洋装，骑上自行车，在四处翻修洋楼的街道上穿梭。在咖啡厅里讨论尼采，柏拉图，叔本华，说着说着，甚至会得意忘形得手舞足蹈。仿佛真的知道生命爱情的真谛，知道了自由民主的意义。似乎在醉宿中清醒过来的那一刻，他才能觉察到自己的空虚没落，一个无数繁华和新鲜也填不满的口。

那一年长船光忠二十岁出头，在京孑然一身。

每日在不同的贵妇人身边醒过来，他贪恋她们的温暖，轻柔地拂过他的发丝，允许他靠着她们的胸口，对他吐露着温柔的爱语。

她们口中长船家的年轻的家主是个温和帅气的孩子。有礼又听话，会在爱欲中如同婴孩般贪婪吮吸着她们丰满的乳房，就像是努力地想抓住什么，将眼前人视为自己的唯一，十分惹人怜爱。

于是她们会为他准备昂贵的礼物，会将数目不小的零用钱放进他的口袋中。

而从长船家寄来的生活费，则被他原封不动地退了回去，仿佛想要将自己与那个家族的联系斩断。只是这样的事，他又如何能做得到？他顶着长船的姓氏，是北方豪族家主。无论他走得多远，怎么回避，都无法改变这样的事实。

又是一个夏日，天气炎热，蝉鸣声吵人。光忠被搅得心烦意乱，总不自觉地想起了幼时的那条小河，还有父亲盐烤的竹荚鱼。

同屋的宿醉好友还没有清醒，翻了个身，在半睡半醒中喃喃，提醒着正要出门的光忠记得晚上的约。

他应了一声，随即独自前往了山中一个少有人参拜的神社。

那是他第一次见到那位夫人，在幽静的山中远离喧嚣的地方，被包裹在绿色的翠竹之中，看不见天日。

他微仰着头，喘息着，在长长的参道上攀登，然后与下山的她擦肩而过。

木屐叩在青石板上清脆地作响。熏衣的零陵香似有若无。衣角和肩头绣着金鱼的和紫色的花菖蒲的珠白小袖仿佛带着一层光晕。

当光忠意识到的时候，他已经停住了脚步，低头回头望着撑着无地的和伞，缓缓下行在狭窄的山道上的背影。叩阶的咚咚声，伴随着并不存在的铃声在耳边渐渐变得细微，最后消失。

若不是认出她是何人，在这了无人迹的参道上，他或许会误认为自己遇上了山间女妖。

前些日子，报纸上到处都印着她。华族少女下嫁给了年长她近二十岁的暴发户。交好的贵妇人曾在他面前半是惋惜半是看好戏地提起过这些事情："虽然不相配，但是长曾祢先生看起来也是可靠的好男人呢。"

光忠记得那时自己微笑地回应道："夫人说的是。"

当他净手后进入了神社，伸手去拉本坪铃的红白相间的粗绳，脑中不由自主地浮现出了珠白色小袖的身影。

就像竹叶飘落潭水中，水波一层层荡漾摇弋，推开，触碰到了边沿，又折返回来，搅乱了水中倒影。仿佛是幻觉在他的脑中回放。那位夫人是如何合上了纸伞交给下人，纤细的手指如何攀上了他手中这条红白交织的绳索。铃声沙沙作响，掌声破空。

"七生报国…"

父亲临行前的身影在他脑中忽然变得清晰。光忠猛然一震，抬头看向神龛，意识到自己刚才的失神。

他深深鞠躬，击掌后双手合十祷告。

或许自己是过于思念父亲，脑中才出现那样的混乱。

不知是命运的馈赠还是一个恶意的玩笑。名津先生的茶会上，光忠再次见到那位夫人。他散文竟然受到了当时文豪的大老师名津先生的赏识。他因此有机会参加茶会，与夫人攀谈。若不是长船这个姓氏，或许他连举办茶会的会馆小洋楼的铁花大门也迈不进去。

他是自私任性之人，一方面拒绝着家主的责任，一方面又享受着家族带来的好处。

对那位夫人，他似乎也是这般。

他不可救药地在意她，在茶会沙龙上注视着她，想方设法与她攀谈。

她知道他是什么样的人。她的那些朋友应该早就告诉了她。不过她却并没有在意。

她说喜欢他的散文。里面写着北方的海滩河堤上的苇丛，钓鱼的父子，还有古老压抑的宅子。她说她从来没有在河堤上躺过一天，古老的宅子虽然有些压抑却是家族所在的地方。说着，她举睫看向他，乌黑的眸子里的光彩是来自陈旧腐朽世界的唯一残灯。

光忠想或许那个时候自己是爱着她的，不然心脏也不会那般感到炽热，流露出来尽是本该不属于他的赤诚和坦率。然后他的情感也点燃了她，轻而易举地一步便跨过了那个界线。

不过他终究还是自私理智的。

她是华族养在温室的娇花，是赠予暴发户的金丝雀笼中鸟。

而自己是北方世家的不知前路如何的浪子家主。同是家族没落，却走向了不同的路。短暂交集后便会各奔东西。硬要说起来，她与其他的贵妇人也并没有两样。

他却没想到跟那位夫人分手这件事，让自己同屋的好友上了心。

本是在屋外抽着烟随便提的这么一句。好友却破天荒地揪住了不放。

"分手就是分手了，这有什么好说的。"

"是对方旦那阻拦么？"好友不识趣地继续问。

"阻拦…也算是阻拦了，不过我也没打算继续下去了。"他将烟头按入雪中，嗞地一声掐灭了火。

"为什么？"

"这有什么为什么的。不是同路人，好聚好散…"他吊儿郎当懒散地说着，迎面却被重重地一拳击在了脸上。

"你发什么疯！"光忠大怒。正要提拳反击，却被对方一头撞进腰间，将他撞翻在地上。

光忠从小被叔祖父抓着习武，刚才那只是一时疏忽落了下风，等他反应过来，轻而易举地便制服了突然失控的好友，拎着他的衣领提了起来。

"你干什么呢！"他吼道。

"…这么简单地就抛在了脑后，不知珍惜…"好友本比他瘦小些，被起来时脸涨得通红，却一字一字控诉他。

光忠眉一皱："你见都没见过她，哪来这么多话！"

"你这样的小少爷知道什么！"好友伸手去拽他拎着自己衣领的手，"明明什么责任都没有尽到，却要什么有什么，拿到了手又嫌这嫌那，你哪知一般人的辛苦！"

"我也不是自己喜欢才做这个什么家主的！"光忠不禁出言反驳。

"你连说不做就不做的权力都有，还矫情什么！我们…我们这样的…"好友闻言，不顾被揪住的领口，捏拳打在他的手臂上。

"喂喂！你们两干什么呢！…光忠！你放手，你想杀了他么？！"隔壁的朋友闻声一拥而上，奋力将他们两人分开。

"是他突然发疯…"光忠发丝散乱，脸也肿了一块，不过还好对方下手并不重。

好友气喘吁吁，衣领凌乱，隔着那么多人盯着光忠的眼睛布满了血丝。那却不是一双满怀恨意的眼睛，而是压抑着不甘与痛苦。

光忠看着他，这才注意到他的脚上的木屐似乎很久都没有换过新的，他的私物都是陈旧却珍惜地使用着。

本是下级武士出生的好友，他的怒火并不是为了夫人，而是为了自己。

好友没得选，生活拮据，需要养家里一家老小，不得不瞒着女友去陪那些出手阔绰的贵妇人。自己却有无数种选择的权力，却选择和好友走上了同样的路。

"长船光忠，没有两个人的路是一样的。"好友跌跌撞撞地拨开了放在他们两人面前的邻居们，一把抓住了光忠的手臂。"你的路，再逃避也没有用。"

他的拳不重不轻地落在他的肩头。

好友说的没错，或许他的归宿并不在这日新月异纸醉金迷的城市。

不管如何做出那些海派作风，他的依然顶着古老的姓氏，肩上是那座腐朽压抑的士族大家。

或许那位夫人比他看得更清。但那又如何呢？但她还是和他一样地做出无力又徒劳地反抗，一样地狼狈又艰难。

这个世间每个人都有自己的痛苦。当他终于发现只顾沉浸在了自己的世界，并为此感到后悔的时候，已经晚了。

冲天的火光吞噬了长船那座古老庄严的大宅，他的母亲在火焰里，看着他的一刀杀掉了自己的弟弟，发出的悲泣如同破空的坠星。

长船光忠捂着自己流血的右眼，眩晕中抬眼望着火光中的母亲。他扔掉了长刀，不知道自己满身血污，如同炼狱恶鬼一般。他一步一步向她走去，向她伸出手："母亲大人。"

像是走马灯在眼前回放，幼时的他也做过同样的动作，努力地伸手，去抓母亲的衣角。

那个女人早已不是他记忆中的那样冰冷美丽，泪光在她脸上。

光忠本以为自己会恨她。恨她和弟弟密谋要杀自己。

他那多年不见已经长大成人的弟弟对他刀刃相向，指责他没有尽到家主之责，让母亲受苦，叫他把家主之位让出。他已经喝下毒酒的他，没有丝毫机会辩驳，只能抽刀自卫。

他也以为她会恨自己，因为自己这个不讨她喜爱的长子破坏了她们的计划，在她面前亲手手刃了她宠爱的次子。

可是他却毫不犹豫地向她伸手，而她看自己的眼神中恨意转瞬即逝，留下的只有无限悲伤。

"母亲大人！"他忍着毒发的痛苦和脸上的伤痛大喊，却看见她的嘴唇微动，留下一句抱歉，随即毅然转身步入了熊熊火舌之中。

和从前一样，母亲推开了他，那片衣角在他手中消失。

那是长船家的大广间，历经两百年历史，奢华的装饰早就不在，只有支撑着建筑的古朴梁柱。里面火光冲天，仿佛是最后的热闹和繁华。

家仆们将他死死地按在地上，不让他冲进去，沉重的木梁最终垮下，整个建筑在人们的注视下坍塌，浓烟滚滚。

* * *

长船光忠修养了许久。

他命大，并没有喝下太多毒酒。背后的灼伤也不算严重。但是右眼的伤却是伤了眼球，永远失明。

长船家大大小小的房屋建筑物烧毁了许多，好在人员伤亡并不严重。除了几个家仆受伤之外。去世的只有母亲和弟弟。

叔祖父已经去世，长船家说得上话的人，只有他自己一个人。

在他养得差不多了之后，清点了家中资产。本以为会是千疮百孔亏损严重的账面在他在外漂泊数年间便已经填平，甚至还有了些盈余，且记载得井井有条。

光忠如同被巨石碾过，伏在桌面，缓了许久。这一切都是谁做的，他心知肚明。

房屋重建需要费用，光忠却不打算继续维持续虚假的体面。他将从前属于宅子的一部分土地抵押出去，用抵押来的资金办了出版社。

最开始，都是他来撰稿。或许是继承了母亲的理财头脑，出版社很快有了起色，开始接到了各方的投稿，也渐渐开始盈利。

光忠常想，若是叔祖父看到他现在这个样子，会不会也拎着他的耳朵大骂他铜臭。思及此处，他又觉得好笑。不是因为感觉嘲讽，只是叹息命运弄人。

五年后，长船光忠上京拓展生意。他拜访夏津先生，希望自己的出版社能够得到先生的赏识。

在先生那里，他却遇到了预想不到的人。

夫人从沙发上起身，迎着他走来。他仿佛看见了那个夏季的参道，听见了本坪铃的声音。那双眼睛他记得，却不似记忆中的那般。她看他时带着平静的微笑，隐隐带着他从未见过，难以言喻的东西。

"长船先生，我想她的作品会适合你的出版社。"

夏津先生这么告诉他。

她的身上发生了什么，他从报纸上大体知道了一些。

家主去世后，她顶着夫人对头衔，放弃了财产继承权，从此没有了消息。

他或许真的是小看了夫人。曾经只一味沉溺自己的喜怒哀乐，蒙蔽双眼却不自知。当得知夫人的笔名时，他惊讶无比。

光忠想，自己的编辑长长谷部一定会很高兴。因为他一直喜爱夫人的作品。

从前一心逃避的浪子背起了家族的重担。从前甘愿被囚锁束缚的鸟最终抛下了一切。

那时候，自以为已经清醒看穿所有的他，还是没预料到最后的结局。

在那之后的第三年，编辑长将结婚请柬递到了他的手上。

光忠愣了愣。

长船光忠从前就知道自己错过了那位夫人，如今看来自己终究是半点希望都没有了。

* * *

在之后的某个日子，光忠又回到了老家处理事物。他难得走在入海口的河堤。夏末的阳光明媚，蝉鸣声不绝，那一片尾草绵延数百米，沙滩的一角在尾草的缝隙中隐约透出。男孩子们提着木刀，追逐着从他身边奔跑而过。


End file.
